


Always You

by EthernalDream



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kau selalu sama baik dulu maupun sekarang. Special for Kurosaki Mafuyu's Birthday!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

Disclaimer: Oresama Teacher © Tsubaki Izumi  
Always You © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Special fanfic for Kurosaki Mafuyu Birthday, 21st December  
Pairing: Takaomi S. x Mafuyu K.  
Genre: Humor  
Rate: K+  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Fluff, drabble  
.  
.  
Karena kau selalu sama baik dulu maupun sekarang.  
.  
.  
Pukul 4 sore di hari Minggu, 21 Desember, kantor guru sudah sepi meninggalkan sorang pria berambut hitam duduk santai dan membaca beberapa berkas.  
Takaomi sedang duduk di mejanya sambil menatap topeng kelinci bermata berbinar yang terbelah dua karena dipatahkan oleh Mafuyu. Ia tahu jelas apa peranan topeng itu bagi Mafuyu karena tanpanya, Mafuyu tidak bisa berubah menjadi Usa-chan man yang selalu siap membantu Komite Kedisiplinan. Dan Mafuyu sendiri tidak mau kalau teman-temannya tahu bahwa dialah sang banchou di sekolahnya dulu, meski sudah ada beberapa orang yang tahu, Shinobu misalnya.  
Ah, jadi teringat masa lalu. Ketika itu Takaomi masih menjadi banchou dan tepat saat itu keluarga Kurosaki pindah ke rumah yang ada di sebelahnya. Mafuyu dan ibunya datang untuk menyapa keluarganya, Takaomi tertawa kecil saat ia mengingat kata-kata Mafuyu saat itu.  
“A-aku Kurosaki Mafuyu! Aku bercita-cita menjadi kelinci tapi aku tidak menyukai wortel.”  
Bodoh! Mana ada kelinci yang tidak suka wortel dan nyatanya mimpi itu terwujud juga bukan? Mafuyu atau Usa-chan man, bukan hal yang buruk tapi tetap saja aneh.  
Apalagi setelah perkenalan itu, Mafuyu sangat gemar mengajak dirinya bermain, dan ekstrim pula. Main rumah-rumahan di tepi jalan raya, diselingi kekerasan yang dilakukan Takaomi karena dirinya membenci anak-anak yang akrab dengan kata cengeng dan manja.  
“Ayo main, Takaomi-kun!” itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu dia dengar saat gadis itu melihatnya.  
Hal yang unik adalah, Mafuyu tidak pernah takut untuk kembali menghampirinya padahal ia selalu menolak eksistensi gadis ceria itu.  
Sewaktu Mafuyu pindah ke kota inipun, ia jelas-jelas melupakan sosok Takaomi yang dulu dan berkata bahwa dulu Takaomi adalah orang yang baik padanya. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otak gadis itu. Yang jelas gadis itu selalu bersikap ceria dan pantang menyerah apalagi demi teman-temannya. Mungkin itu karena dia memiliki jiwa pemimpin dimana dirinya smpat menjadi banchou.  
Yah, gadis yang unik.  
Takaomi mengambil lem dan mengoleskannya pada bagian topeng yang patah. Lalu menyatukannya dengan potongan satu lagi.  
Kraakk!  
Sial, ia lupa kalau tenaganya selalu berlebihan untuk melakukan hal kecil. Sudahlah, toh ia punya banyak cadangan yang sudah ia sediakan untuk keadan begini.  
Pintu berderit pelan, kepala menyembul menatap Takaomi yang ada di dalam.  
“Ada apa, Mafuyu?” tanya Takaomi sambil menatap Mafuyu yang menyengir padanya.  
“Ayo kita main, Takaomi-kun!”  
Nah, selalu sama.  
“Tidak mau.”  
“Ayolah, ini salju pertama yang turun. Ninja dan Hayasaka-kun juga akan bermain!”  
Takaomi melirik kalender, tanggal 21 Desember, “Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian cedera.” Ia membungkuk meraih sesuatu dari kolong mejanya.  
“A-apa?!” Mafuyu mengkeret saat mendengar kata cedera.  
“Bercanda.” Takaomi mengetukkan benda yang diambilnya dari kolong mejanya ke kepala Mafuyu.  
“Apa ini?” Mafuyu mengambil benda bundar yang familiar itu.  
“Hadiah. Kau ulang tahun kan?” Takaomi berjalan ke luar meninggalkan Mafuyu yang mendengus kesal.  
“Ini kan topengku. Dasar pelit!” Mafuyu mengejar Takaomi dan mengomel karena pemberian itu.  
“Takaomi-kun, kau pelit!” Mafuyu mengejek Takaomi sambil memegang topeng kelinci yang bermata berbinar itu.  
“Otanjoubi. Sudah kutambah kata-kata itu, jadi jangan mengoceh lagi.” Ucap Takaomi kalem.  
“Hahaha, baiklah!” Mafuyu tersenyum senang.  
“Hoi!! Kurosaki, cepat!!” panggil Hayasaka di bawah sana.  
“Hai, hai!”  
“Eh, Saeki-sensei ikut?!” Shinobu mengernyit heran.  
“Ada masalah?”  
“T-tidak.”  
Karena dirimu tetap sama, dulu ataupun sekarang.  
OWARI  
Lihat stat teman di FB kalau hari ini ultah Mafuyu dan langsung bikin drabble singkat nan gaje!! Hahaha, masih menunggu chapter Oresama Teacher selanjutnya nih!!  
MIND  
TO  
RNR  
???

Salam Hangat,

Ether-chan  
21/12/14


End file.
